User blog:Tardisthree/Suicide isn't a Game
Last night something really disgusting happened on chat. I am not going to go into details, I haven't taken screen caps I want to move on. But before I do I have something important to say. First of all I want to emphasise that no-one else should make blogs. The last thing we need is another infestation of stop the drama blogs (I know you mean well when you make them, I do, but it just makes things worse). If you really feel the need to put your input on this then feel free to comment on this blog, but I will not be pleased with any one who thinks it is a good idea to make any other blogs about this, particularly if you were not actually on chat last night, but even then I will not be impressed, you have been warned. I used a lot of commas in that sentence. Okay so basically I suspect a user used multiple accounts to fake her own suicide in a desperate bid for attention (emphasis on suspect, I have no proof of anything, but I have picked up on several hints, it is unimportant who the user was, just see to it that it doesn't happen again). Well can I just say that I think that is sick. ''Suicide isn't a joke, it isn't a game. It kills people. Depression is an illness, while some recover for the marjority it is a life long struggle. It isn't something you can pretend to have so that a user who you had an argument with feels bad. I can deal with attention seekers, I go to an all girls school for God's sake, but what I can't stand is people pretending to have a ''disease ''to get their way. That is a disgustingly manipulative thing to do. And if I have made a mistake and this isn't what happened, then I apologise, but you should not feel offended as nothing I have said will be true in this scenario. Also it should '''not' be on main chat. If you want to talk to some one about your problems then that is fine. So PM one of your close friends, or invite several of them to another wiki chat (there are several wikis that users on this wiki have created that you can go to). But seriously do not ''fill up the main chat with it. I don't know if it is against policies or not, but either way it is ''not something that should be on main chat. We all have issues, we all have insecurities, we all have demons. The difference is some of us know that we can't force our problems onto other people. It is not appropriate to discuss them on the main chat. Yes I know I had that fight with Tori on main chat, but that at least was wiki orientated. It isn't for you to decide that your problems are worse than everyone else's and deserve the attention of the whole chat, no. I don't come on here to listen to people complain about their lives. I come on to talk to all the amazing people I have met on here, and (very occassionally in my case haha) make an edit. I am not saying you have to suffer in silence, but you should really PM your close friends not on main chat. Do not think I am condemning anyone who is having suicidal thoughts. All I am saying is that main chat is not the place to vent them. If you are having suicidal thoughts I suggest you contact the samaritans. Also don't think you are a freak for wanting to do that, 7% of people attempt suicide in their lives (I think, but bear in mind that is just something a girl from my school said so I don't know if it is true). Many people have gone through, are going through and will go through this. People do get better from things like that. Okay so no comments about your struggle with suicide, how you are having suicidal thoughts, how you attempted suicide etc. Like I said in the blog if you really want to talk to people about it then you should PM them on chat, or on Fanfiction or tumblr or somewhere private. These experiences should not be on this wiki, particularly not in the main chat where it is basically unavoidable. Maybe you could start another wiki for people to vent their problems, that could be a really good idea, but don't use this one. Notice how I have not once said if I have had any experience with suicide, first or second hand, because as far as I am aware that is my own personal business. It doesn't belong on a wiki about a kid's TV show. I hope you can do the same. Okay rant over. Feel free to comment, if you disagree with me that is fine, but I will not reply as I don't want to get into arguments with people :) And I will ask an admin to remove any comments from anyone still thinks it is a good idea to tell everyone their experiences. Category:Blog posts